


Jealous

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Jealous

Sometimes I feel like Emu or Hiiro can be direct, but other times I see them both being total nervous wrecks and not being able to admit their feelings... What are your thoughts?

Here’s just a little thing that appeared in my mind. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Emu, want to go to the game release tonight?” Parad smiled as the pediatrician walked into CR.

“I completely forgot,” Emu admitted, “I have a date.”

Parad raised an eyebrow, “With who?”

“One of the nurses in oncology.”

“Did they ask you?” Poppy appeared.

Emu nodded, “I figured I’d give it a chance.”

“Isn’t there a rule about dating coworkers?” Hiiro scolded as he cut into his dessert.

“Only working in the same department,” Emu assured. “It’s nothing serious anyway, just going to get coffee.”

“Romance has to start somewhere,” Poppy said excitedly. “It’ll be good for you to do something outside of working and gaming.”

“Speaking of gaming, does this guy at least like games?” Parad finally looked up from his game.

“We haven’t talked that much yet,” Emu answered, “but not everyone I go on a date with has to like gaming.”

Parad laughed, “They’ll have to like it if they want to stay with you.”

Emu rolled his eyes.

“So it’s a guy?” Poppy questioned, “Is he cute?”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than talk?” Hiiro sighed.

Emu frowned, “I was just on my way out anyway.” He grabbed his bag. “Have a good night.”

Parad followed Emu down the stairs. After a couple minutes Poppy sat down opposite Hiiro, “You don’t normally mind us talking. Was it the topic of dating?”

Hiiro glared but stayed silent.

“You miss Saki still don’t you?” she looked sad.

He shook his head, “I do, I guess, but I’ve moved on.”

“You’ve done so much to save her. Everyone thinks you are waiting for her to return,” Poppy analyzed. “If you expect to date anyone, you need to put yourself out there.”

Hiiro rolled his eyes, “Do you think I’m jealous or something?”

“Yes,” Poppy answered seriously. “I think you questioned the coworker rule in hopes to get them to not date.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

A few days later, Emu came to the cafeteria followed by his date, “This is Koji.”

Koji smiled and said hi before Emu added, “This is Asuna and Hiiro.”

“Oh, Dr. Kagami,” he gave a small nod, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hiiro just nodded and stayed quiet.

Poppy smiled and started talking. Eventually Hiiro stood to leave, sick of listening to Emu laughing at Koji’s stories.

Poppy smirked as she watched him leave.

“Don’t take anything he does personally,” Emu referred to Hiiro leaving.

Later Poppy ran into Hiiro in the hallway, “I thought Koji was nice, didn’t you?”

Hiiro scoffed and kept walking. Poppy followed him, “What’s wrong? Don’t you want Emu happy?”

“Of course I want him happy,” Hiiro answered without thinking. After realizing what he said he glared over at the bugster next to him.

“You want to be the one to make him happy though, right?” Poppy grinned.

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Poppy stepped in the elevator behind Hiiro, “You better tell him how you feel or I will.”

“I have nothing to tell him.”

Poppy rolled her eyes and stepped out into CR. Noticing Emu sitting at the table playing a game she got his attention, “How’s things with Koji going?”

“I mean we’ve only been on one date. It wasn’t bad, but it’s not like we are exactly a thing yet either, you know?” Emu answered.

Poppy looked at Hiiro who was getting a dessert from the fridge before looking back at Emu, “We should get Hiiro a date.”

“He’s waiting to get Saki back. He won’t want a date,” Emu said quietly, hoping the surgeon wouldn’t overhear.

She shook her head but stayed silent as Hiiro sat down.

The next morning Emu found a note on his desk. He read it in confusion before heading down to Hiiro’s office.

He entered after knocking, “I got this note. It clearly has your name on it but I also know it’s not your handwriting.”

Hiiro handed him a similar note signed with Emu’s name, “This one has the same handwriting too.”

Emu looked it over, “I didn’t send this. The writing is too… girly?” A lightbulb clicked inside his head, “Poppy.” He thought further, “Why is she sending these? She mentioned yesterday that we should get you a date, but why is she trying to set us up together?”

“Is her programming messed up?” Hiiro stood from his desk and looked out the window.

“I don’t know,” Emu admitted, “I mean I am sort of seeing Koji anyway. And you’re waiting for Saki, right?”

Hiiro sighed but kept staring out at the hospital grounds, “I spent years after her death trying to move on, not knowing she could be brought back. Of course I want to bring her back, she deserves to continue her life, but I’m still trying to move past everything.”

Emu smiled, “That’s good though. You deserve to be happy.”

“Does that nurse make you happy?”

Emu shrugged, “He’s nice but I doubt it will last long. I get through a few dates with someone, but once things get more serious it’s too hard. It’s difficult to explain the whole M thing and Parad without scaring people away.”

Emu barely heard the other doctor as he asked, “Do you think I could make you happy?”

He was quiet for a moment as he stared out one of the other office windows, taking in the sunlight, “I think so. Would I make you happy?”

“You already do,” Hiiro finally looked at the pediatrician, nervousness showing on his face.

Emu smiled, “Let me settle things up with Koji, and then you and I can see where things go.”

Hiiro nodded before glancing at the time, “We better get to work.”

Emu nodded and headed out of the office.

Poppy smirked when a cake from Hiiro’s favorite bakery arrived addressed to her. She noticed a note on top, “Never interfere with my personal life again. – Hiiro.”

“He said not to interfere with his life again, but he didn’t say I couldn’t help other people.” She smiled before sitting down to write a couple of letters to Taiga and Nico, “Now onto the next couple…”


End file.
